1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, and particularly relates to a graphics card heat-dissipating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
General electric machinery equipment or electronic equipment has many electronic components. When the electric machinery equipment or electronic equipment is on work, the electronic components would generate heat and electromagnetic radiation.
The heat generates from the electronic components would increase temperature of electronic components and effect efficiency of the electric machinery equipment or electronic equipment. Hence, the electric machinery equipment or electronic equipment would crash easily due to high temperature of electronic components.
In general, heat-dissipating principle of heat sink includes (1) active; (2) passive. With regard to active heat-dissipating principle, an extra fan is disposed close to the electronic components to guide cooling air to the heat sink for dissipating heat that is transmitted from the electronic components to the heat sink. With regard to passive heat-dissipating principle, the heat transmitted from the electronic components to the heat sink is dissipated by nature convection.
Referring to FIG. 1, a known heat sink includes a base seat 100, a fixed seat 101, and a chip 102. The base seat 100 is made of metal material such as copper. The chip 102 is disposed on the fixed seat 101, and the fixed seat 101 is a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). The chip 102 is disposed on the base seat 100. When the chip 102 becomes overheated, the heat of the chip 102 is dissipated by the base seat 100.
However, when heat convection is raised, the heat convection is stopped by the fixed seat 101. Hence, the efficiency of heat convection is decreased. Therefore, the heat of the chip 102 is not easy to be dissipated and the chip 102 is overheated.